


Harem

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys in Chains, F/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Rebecca A. Anderson</p><p>Janeway is a member of a harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--
> 
> Paramount owns the characters (most of them anyway) and could, conceivably, lay legal claim to this work of modern mess. However, since it was all my mess, and written only for fun and to watch the nasty looks people would give me for the J/P parts, I'd fight 'em tooth & nail!   
> WARNINGS-- This is an alternate universe story like no other that you've read. It is NC-17, so if you're underage, go play in someone else's sandbox. If you are offended by either consensual or forced sexual situations, take a hike-- this is not the story for you.   
> FORWARD-- I came up with a similar alternate universe to this one (only in reverse, with the ladies as masters of the universe) back during Voyager's first season, and began to write a crossover between universes, but that disappeared (hm. . . . wonder why. . .). Since then, I have rediscovered the basic concept, and am now building it up to fit some new specs. I would still like to write a universe crossover, but I think I'll wait until this background story is set in stone as a bible. This story is mainly J/C (cheers from all corners of the J/C universe), but there are also many J/P elements (including forced sexual contact) (boos & hisses) which, in my humble opinion, I think add depth to this otherwise J/C pleasure fest. As always, comments are very much appreciated, as feedback is the only thing more dear to me than sugar. I hope all who read this enjoy.   
> DEDICATIONS-- For the Warped Women of JetC8, who love me like one of their own.   
> THANKS-- I want to extend my gratitude to Christina, Ann, the Warped Women and everyone else for putting up with me. I also want to thank Diana, Norrie, and Lindy for squeezing the fanfic out of me.

"Mom, why do you have to wear that when you go to see Dad?" Puanani asked, noting the almost see-though, shimmering negligee that her mother donned with a wince.   
  
Kathryn smiled down at her eleven-year-old daughter, weary of explaining their culture. "Because your father likes it." She pulled on a matching shawl, grunting when the wave of pain coursed through her shoulder. Tom had twisted her arm behind her back, holding it that way for almost twenty minutes while he pumped himself into her, bringing himself to climax. She sighed and rubbed her aching muscles. The life of a concubine was less than kindly-- the master had every right to be downright abusive, and Tom Paris often was.   
  
She almost shuddered, thinking about what he might do to her that night, but suppressed it. She leaned over to kiss Puanani on the cheek. "Sleep well, my beautiful flower," she whispered. Despite the fact that she was Tom's child, she was indeed like a delicate flower, hence her name-- "beautiful flower" in Hawaiian.   
  
"Goodnight, Mom," Puanani said, yawning. Not for the first time, Kathryn wished that Tom could appreciate the girl as she did.   
  
Sighing, she closed the door after her, praying that Tom would go a little easier this night. And, for the billionth time, she wished that she wasn't Tom's favorite.   
  
He was waiting for her, laying on his chaise lounge in only his briefs. "I almost thought that you weren't going to come," he said, rising and snatching away her shawl.   
  
Kathryn tried to smile convincingly, and asked, "What's your pleasure, Tom?" She ignored his rising erection, and felt no arousal or desire in herself.   
  
"You are going to strip out of that lovely negligee and suck me dry," he ordered, taking off his briefs.   
  
Before she could stop herself, she said, "No." She immediately regretted that one word.   
  
Tom grabbed the whip he kept on the wall and turned it over and over again in his fingers. "I think, my dear Kathryn, that you need to be reminded who is the master. Take your clothes off, now." She complied meekly, then felt the lash of the whip fall across her back. She took each stinging lash without even a flinch, even the ones that struck her breasts with the most force. Each strike left a bleeding abrasion in its wake, and she fought the urge to scream her pain.   
  
He sent one last blow, which cut a deep trail across her abdomen, and growled, "Now come here and suck." Seeing that he was close already, she obediently went to him and kneeled, taking his erection into her mouth. She figured that it would be over quickly, then she could go off to her cubicle and care for her wounds. When he came, she swallowed as she was expected to, nearly choking. He looked down at her with a frown, and said, "Don't you ever get excited?" Without waiting for an answer, he said, "Oh, just get the hell out!"   
  
Kathryn put her dress back on and turned away. She hadn't even taken a single step when he kicked her viciously in the back, sending her sprawling to the floor. She wanted to spit in his face and tell him where to go, but she simply stood with a slight wince, and left, half-dragging herself into her cubicle.   
  
She regarded her roommate, Linsey Philips, for a moment before bursting into tears. Linsey gave her a hug, as she did many nights, and asked, "What did he do to you?" Kathryn silently took off her shawl, revealing the lashes on her upper arms. Linsey replicated a washcloth and wet it, then began cleaning the wounds. When she finished, she said, "Did he do anything else?"   
  
"No," Kathryn lied. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."   
  
  
  
When Kathryn awoke the next morning, Linsey was gone, probably off to fulfill Tom's morning wish. She was half-glad, but half-wishing that she was the one to be with him. If she was, he wouldn't be quite so angry with her. But, since it wasn't her, he would punish her later. She shuddered just thinking about that! His true punishments made last night's treatment look like heaven.   
  
She tried to sit up, but fell back to the mattress with a pained scream that she couldn't hold back. She laid still, calming herself and thinking. She'd had enough injuries like this to last a lifetime, and from the way her back felt, she knew that she had a kick ass bruise, if not internal bleeding.   
  
Linsey flew back into the cubicle, bringing a man along with her. "Is this her?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," Linsey said, crouching next to her fellow haremette. "Tom hurts her in some way every time she's with him, Captain Chakotay. You've got to do something!"   
  
Chakotay gently helped Kathryn to roll over and pulled up her nightgown so he could see her back. "You've got a dandy bruise here, darlin'," he said, lowering the gown again. "I wouldn't be surprised if your kidney's bruised, too. Can you sit up?"   
  
"No," she replied in a weak whisper, beginning to cry.   
  
"I'll take her to Sickbay," Chakotay said, scooping her up into his arms. "You were right to contact me, Linsey," he said, ruffling her hair as he passed, before carrying Kathryn out of Tom's quarters.   
  
He carried her through the corridors that she'd only been in once-- nearly six months before. Trying to keep her mind lucid, she stopped crying and abruptly began to take more calmed breaths, steeling herself to her pain. "Who are you?" she asked, only loudly enough for him to hear.   
  
"I am Captain Chakotay," he answered. "I can arrest Tom Paris for what he's done to you."   
  
"You can?" she breathed in disbelief. The thought that she could actually do something about Tom's abuses was mind-boggling.   
  
"Yes, I can," he answered, taking her into a turbolift. "And from what Linsey told me, it wouldn't be a moment too soon. There is a rule that states that physical abuse is forbidden in a harem. I intend to take Tom way down for this one."   
  
"What will become of his harem?"   
  
"The man pressing charges is automatically given the accused's harem, if he is proven guilty in front of witnesses." He grinned down at her. "I could use some new ladies. I just traded my last one for a goddamn replicated meal-- I'll never do that again."   
  
He carried her into Sickbay where the Doctor was poised, ready to treat her.   
  
  
  
"Thomas Eugene Paris," Chakotay said, "I accuse you of abusing a concubine." He brought Kathryn in front of him, and finished, "You almost killed her when you kicked her last night."   
  
"I didn't kick her!" Tom bellowed. "Kate, darling, my favorite-- tell him!"   
  
She smiled. "I am afraid that Captain Chakotay's facts are slightly off." Tom grinned triumphantly until he heard her next words. "You whipped me half to death before you ever kicked me."   
  
Commander Tuvok nodded, acknowledging her statement. "Captain, report to Lieutenant Paris's quarters to remove his harem temporarily," he pronounced solemnly.   
  
Tom sprang in front of Kathryn with a snarl. "You bitch! I've kept you for years, even when I should have given you and our daughter to the dogs! And how do you repay me?" His face turned bright purple, and he slapped her, the sound ringing throughout the silent room.   
  
"Escort Lieutenant Paris to the brig," Tuvok ordered.   
  
The instant Tom and his bodyguards were out of the room, Chakotay examined her, worriedly asking, "Are you all right?"   
  
"Fine," she replied with a shrug. "I've lived through worse."   
  
  
  
Chakotay was surprised, to say the least, when she came to him after putting Puanani to bed. She was dressed in a nightgown of liquid silver that clung to her body, leaving nothing to his imagination. Her hair was flowing down her back and her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. She was like a vision to him, and he quickly crossed his legs to hide his hardening erection.   
  
"I would have thought that you would be asleep by now," he said, beckoning her to enter and shut the door behind her.   
  
She did, then came closer. The right shoulder strap of her gown slipped off of her shoulder, exposing part of her breast. He swallowed deeply, trying to clear his mind. But his body had other ideas. They hadn't even touched and he was hard. He thought that he couldn't get any more erect, but when she came close enough that he could smell her, his member sprang up so hard and fast that he was in agony.   
  
"What's your pleasure, Captain?" she whispered seductively. "I'm very versatile. . . "   
  
That did it-- he was so hard that even his loose robe couldn't hide it. He uncrossed his legs, realizing that to hide it was a futile gesture. She came closer and actually touched him, and he groaned as he swelled even further. Kathryn was doing horribly wonderful things to him, and even she knew it now.   
  
Every move she made caused his cock to harden a bit more. He didn't know where this was coming from-- he'd never been this erect in his entire life! And it just kept getting worse.   
  
She slid her nightgown completely off. She undid the tie to his only garment-- the robe. He was completely nude underneath. "We both want this. Stop fighting it and make love to me," she purred. Slowly, she slid the robe off of him, her breasts only inches from his face. "I want to thank you for what you've done for Nani and me," she said softly. "This is the only way I really know how to thank you." She stared at him, her eyes glowing with gratitude and desire.   
  
He answered her by standing and drawing her body to his, kissing her lips gently, feeling the soft flesh of her lips give way as she opened her mouth to his tongue. They held each other tightly, each feeling the form of the other fit together almost perfectly. Their hands explored each other's body and then grabbed together when they met.   
  
The kiss ended and they broke apart, breathing heavily. They stared at each other before kissing again, this time even more passionately. Kathryn guided Chakotay's hand to her breast, which he fondled gently, causing her to moan into the depths of his mouth. She raked her fingernails down his chest, giving him just cause to reciprocate the sound.   
  
Their lips parted and Chakotay kissed his way down her neck, finally coming to the hollow of her collarbone. She threw her head back with a sigh and let him kiss down her torso to her breasts. He kissed each and drew swirls on each nipple with his tongue.   
  
He broke their handlock and used one hand to support her, whist the other was carefully placed between her legs, two of the fingers entering the folds of her body. She groaned and arched her back, knocking her pelvis into his thighs.   
  
When he removed his fingers, then thrust them back into her, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, dragging him along. He landed heavily on top of her, his erection grinding into her belly. Lucidity came back to her, at least partially, and she smiled before rolling over so that she was on top.   
  
She rose from his form a few inches, preparing to impale herself on his erection. He anticipated her movements, however, and met her downward movement with an upward thrust of his hips. She gasped loudly, then groaned in delight.   
  
Chakotay rolled her over so that she was again beneath him. As he did so, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him forcefully. He pulled partially out of her, but she used her legs to pull him back in, even more forcefully than their initial contact. They repeated the tableau several times until her muscles spasmed around him and she screamed her ecstasy into his mouth. He came with a roar, sending her into further delight.   
  
When Kathryn finally came back to herself, she shuddered beneath him in horror. What had she done? She'd never responded to a master like this!   
  
He came back to himself and kissed her gently. "That was the best thank you I've ever had," he whispered. "And Tom is always saying that you are a frigid bitch." His lips met hers again tenderly, and she lost herself, her identity, in the depths of his kiss.   
  
Chakotay picked her up and carried her to his bed, where he laid her down then laid beside her, drawing the covers up around them, so that they could keep warm. He turned so that they were face to face. "How did you end up with a bad apple like Tom anyway?" he asked, gently placing a hand on her exposed shoulder.   
  
"When I was eighteen, my father traded me to Owen Paris, Tom's father. When I was twenty-eight, Owen gave me to Tom as a coming of age gift. And he's kept me until now." Her voice caught for an instant, but otherwise, she showed no emotion.   
  
"Why did you have a child with him?" he prodded gently, suddenly wanting to know everything about her.   
  
"I thought it would keep Tom from being so abusive," she admitted in a whisper. "And it did for the length of my pregnancy and about three months beyond that. But then it became worse. He tortured me for not bearing him a son. And he's never accepted that Nani is as much a person as he is." Her voice was like ice, cold and unwavering. She fell silent and looked at him, waiting for him to continue his barrage of questions, but he didn't.   
  
"You must be hungry," he said, hopping out of bed and retrieving his bathrobe. "What would you like?"   
  
"Maybe an orange," she said hesitantly, crawling out from under the covers and retrieving her nightgown. She put it on and joined him at the small table.   
  
The orange was already peeled and divided into its sections. She picked up one of the sections of fruit and bit into it. A stream of juice ran down her chin, and she laughed, lunging for a napkin. He stopped her and raised his lips to the trail of juice and licked it up. He pulled away and she smiled, taking another bite.   
  
This time, the juice ran down her fingers and onto her arm. Chakotay made a big show of licking up the juice at its ending point and moving up her arm to her fingertips. He gently sucked the juice off of each one. When he finished and looked up, he had such a devastating look in his eyes that she felt her stomach plummet to the floor and her entire body heat again with passion.   
  
She'd felt this way about no man before. Love was something a concubine could not risk-- she would be traded eventually, and would leave her heart with her former master. From there, the job that she would have to perform would be absolute torture. And yet. . .   
  
Chakotay watched as her inward struggle played out over her face. Who would have guessed that underneath that unemotional, icy facade, a woman of deep passions raged?   
  
"May I?" he asked, gesturing to one of the orange slices. She nodded, and he picked up the slice. He took a bite and the juice dribbled down his chin.   
  
Kathryn fought so hard to keep away the wave of desire that coursed through her, but the emotion was stronger, whisking away all of her barriers and leaving only her, him, and the heat of their passion.   
  
He reached for a napkin, but she stopped him and leaned across the table to slowly lick up the juice. She started at the bottom of his chin and slowly, painstakingly licked her way up to his lips, which she kissed tenderly.   
  
They divested each other of their clothing, feeling even more aroused than they had been only a while before. He laid her down on the carpet and reached for an orange section.   
  
He broke open the membrane and squeezed, dripping the juice all up and down her torso. He discarded the pulp and got another slice, which he broke and dribbled the juice over her breasts. He threw away the remnants of the slice and looked down at her. She was watching him in rapt desire, wondering what he would do next.   
  
Chakotay lowered his lips to her neck and kissed his way down to the trail of juice that ran from below her breasts to the top of her red-brown pubic hair. She held perfectly still while he lapped up the juice, letting him do as he pleased.   
  
Kathryn gasped and arched her back when he thrust his tongue into her belly button, sucking up the juice and twirling his tongue in there, besides. He smiled and kept licking his way down. She alternately moaned and sighed in pleasure as he performed his ministrations.   
  
He brought his lips back up to her breasts, kissing away the remnants of juice. She groaned and raked her fingernails down his back when he gently sucked on the nipple. His sucking grew more intense, and she felt moisture drip down the insides of her thighs. He switched to the other breast, but simply blew across the nipple. Goose bumps formed across her skin, and she gasped, arching her back and spreading her legs. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw a frantic plea for him to finish what he'd started.   
  
He bent her knees upwards so that her weight was balanced on her back and the balls of her feet. He spread her legs further apart and she rolled her hips upwards.   
  
With one thrust, he was deep inside her, and both their worlds shattered into nothing more than screaming each other's names. He felt his juices rushing up to meet hers, and he thrust himself in and out a few more times, whilst she moaned inarticulate phrases, punctuated with, "Oh God!", or "Oh, Chakotay!"   
  
Her legs finally collapsed out from under her and he landed heavily atop her, still deep inside of her. He looked down at her, and saw that her eyes were half-open, her lips were apart and she was breathing heavily. He kissed her gently on the lips, and he could feel her smile.   
  
His member started to slacken, and he reluctantly pulled out of her with a rush of fluid. He rolled off of her and put his face between her legs. His tongue lapped up the slickness on the insides of her thighs and then moved up to her swollen lips. He thrust his tongue deep inside of her to partake of her sweetness. She grabbed the thick shag of the carpet and shrieked his name as she climaxed again.   
  
When she came back down from her high, he was sitting beside her with his hand splayed possessively over her belly. He used his other hand to run his fingers through her hair and said, "Gods, you are so wonderful."   
  
"You are, too, Captain," she whispered, moving his hand to cup her breast.   
  
"Thank goodness this room is soundproof," he murmured with a smile.   
  
"Definitely," she answered as he bent again to kiss her.   
  
  
  
Kathryn awoke with warm arms around her waist, and the events of earlier hurtled into her mind, causing her to gasp aloud. "My God," she whispered.   
  
"My God, what?" Chakotay mumbled into her ear, nibbling the lobe.   
  
A new wave of heat crested within her, finally settling into her loins. "Nothing," she groaned, feeling him grind his erection into her back.   
  
They'd been making love off and on all night long. And it was making love-- Kathryn couldn't disillusion herself about that any longer. In fact, they'd done just about everything but screw in the bathtub!   
  
"It was something if you said it that way," he said softly.   
  
"I just remembered that I need a new birth control booster," she answered.   
  
"I'll tell the Doctor to give me one to give to you later," he replied, kissing her on the neck.   
  
He simply could not get enough of her, though the gods knew he tried. He'd even tried to sit out a round by helping her climax on her own power. He'd held gently onto her wrists and guided two of her fingers into her body over and over. But he finally couldn't stand it any longer and had thrust himself deeply into her, roaring his release. He just could not get enough of her!   
  
He moved his hands to gently fondle her nipples, and she moaned softly, arching her back. "Let's try something new," he suggested, untangling them from the covers and raising her to her hands and knees. He placed himself in the same position behind her, fitting his erection into the cleft of her bottom.   
  
He fondled her breasts and traced pictures on the most sensitive parts of her back until she was moaning constantly, close to orgasm. He took hold of her pubic bone and spread apart her swollen lips. He pushed into her a little bit at a time, letting her juices help him along. When he was fully inside, he rolled his hips, grinding himself into her. He continued doing that and kept fondling her breasts until she clenched around him. She cried his name like a prayer, and as he came, he moaned hers over and over, again.   
  
They collapsed back to the bed in a tangle of limbs, panting. Kathryn laid her head and hand upon Chakotay's chest, and rested her leg atop his. He used his right hand to stroke her back, and his left was helping to support her.   
  
"I hate to say this," he murmured softly, "but I need to get up and ready for duty. We probably need a good shower."   
  
"You're right," she agreed. "Nani will be getting up any time now."   
  
"Take a shower with me?" he suggested sweetly.   
  
"Is that a request I can deny, or is it another one of those orders of yours?" she asked coyly.   
  
"An order," he replied, extracting himself from their entangled state. "Or-- we could take a bubble bath. . ."   
  
They ended up in the shower, feeling the silky outlines of their bodies under the water. Chakotay kissed her neck and collarbone while she stroked the beginnings of another erection to life.   
  
"Oh, gods," he moaned between kisses, "you do horrible things to me, Kathryn." He was suddenly fully erect, due to her gentle ministrations.   
  
She smiled and ducked out of his embrace. He'd given her her pleasure all night long-- it was time for her to do her duty, and give him his.   
  
She kneeled and drew his erection into her mouth, and swirled her tongue around on its swollen head. He groaned and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself. She used one hand to massage his bottom and the other to massage his testicles. He grunted once, and a warm stream shot into her mouth. She swallowed, and released him with a smile.   
  
As soon as Kathryn straightened, he slammed her up against the shower wall, kissing her, sucking on her nipples, anything to return the pleasure that she'd given him. She guided his fingers between her legs and he pushed them gently into her, massaging the flower of her womanhood. When she came, she wailed his name to the gods.   
  
When she came back to herself, she was laying on his chest, stretched along his body. She held him and silently began to cry. She'd given her heart completely to him, and now she could never take it back. If he ever traded her, she'd leave her heart with him. The salt water of her tears mingled with the water running down her face. And her heart already ached. Was this what it meant to be in love?   
  
He could tell that she was weeping. He didn't even want to know why. All he knew was that she was The One, and that he would keep her with him forever. He pressed a kiss into her matted hair, and she looked up at him with a tearful smile.   
  
  
  
"So, Kate," Linsey said, sprinkling cinnamon sugar on her toast, "are you the favorite again?"   
  
Kathryn looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Linsey. All we did was talk."   
  
"All night? No way. What did you talk about?" Linsey asked suspiciously.   
  
"Ourselves. Nani. Tom," Kathryn answered, taking a bite of cereal.   
  
"I'd have to say that the bruise on your neck says otherwise," Linsey said, pointing out a small bruise on her neck where Chakotay had sucked a little too hard. "I want to hear all about it, dear."   
  
"I did what any good concubine would," Kathryn said, feeling heat settle in her loins at the remembrance. "I gave my master his pleasure, just as he asked."   
  
"Oh, you lucky dog!" Linsey cried. "Gods, I'd love to grab that ass!" She sighed dreamily, then grinned at her friend. "Was it as good for you as it was for him?"   
  
"Linsey, you know that I make it a point not to get personally involved with a master!" Kathryn exclaimed mock-indignantly. "And if I did enjoy giving him his pleasure, I certainly would not admit it-- least of all to you!"   
  
Linsey sighed and then said, "Kate, you've got to at least tell me how big his dick is. I mean, a girl's gotta be prepared when it's her turn with her master!"   
  
"Forget it," Kathryn said, getting up from the table. "I am not going to answer your asinine questions."   
  
"Oh, come on," Linsey whined. Trying to rally support, she turned to Tanya, the only other concubine, and said, "Tanya, aren't you the least bit curious?"   
  
Tanya shook her head. "Not at all, Linsey-- you know that my heart belongs to someone else."   
  
"You aren't going to win this one, Linsey, so just give it up," Kathryn said, walking out.   
  
  
  
"You know, my dear, this harem lifestyle might be just what the doctor ordered," Chakotay whispered, kissing Kathryn on the forehead.   
  
"How so?" she whispered quietly, tracing light designs on his chest.   
  
"I haven't eaten lunch in four days-- I'm too busy with you," he teased gently. "I've lost several pounds already." He smiled sweetly and ran loving fingers over her back. He failed to add, "And my heart."   
  
She snuggled closer to him and murmured, "We shouldn't keep doing this-- Nani is getting upset because I'm not spending as much time with her."   
  
"We can't have that now, can we?" He sighed, "I understand, Kate."   
  
She slid out of his embrace and crawled out of bed. "I shouldn't have come in the first place. Nani isn't feeling well today. I feel so guilty about not being with her."   
  
"Then go and care for her," he ordered "She needs you."   
  
"And what about you? I can't just leave my master like this!" she protested.   
  
"Your master is telling you to care for your child," he said, kissing her gently on the lips. "Now go."   
  
"I'll come back when she's feeling better," she promised, pressing her lips to his. She reluctantly left him, slipped into her clothes, then left.   
  
"Where have you been?" Tanya cried when Kathryn let herself into the room that Tanya and Puanani shared. "Nani has a horrible fever!"   
  
"Oh shit," Kathryn groaned, kneeling at her daughter's bedside. "How long has she had it?"   
  
"About twenty minutes."   
  
Kathryn laid the top of her wrist on Puanani's forehead, then pushed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead. Puanani's eyes fluttered open slightly. "Mom?" she moaned. "I don't feel good."   
  
"I know, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. If you get some rest, you'll feel better," Kathryn coaxed.   
  
  
  
Two days later, Kathryn was miserable, and Puanani was finally beginning to feel better. Kathryn hadn't slept more then an hour since her daughter had gotten sick, and now, she was beginning to think that she was coming down with the virus. Her head was pounding and she was shivering-- probably from a low-grade fever.   
  
She took Puanani's temperature one final time. Seeing that the fever had broken, she left the little cubicle to tell Chakotay.   
  
It was the middle of the night, so she knew that he would be in his bedroom. The door was locked, so she used the key-in sequence he had given her. Her vision was swimming due to her fever, and she punched in one wrong number. The door beeped at her. She tried again, with the same result. She finally just kicked the door. And of course, it slid open.   
  
"Come on," she could hear Linsey whine.   
  
She stopped far enough into the room that she could see the bed where Linsey and Chakotay were. Fortunately, though, they couldn't see her.   
  
Linsey's mouth was covering Chakotay's, effectively silencing him. She was trying to stroke his length to erection, but she was having limited success because he was fighting it tooth and nail. He finally shoved her away and growled, "No. I don't want this. Get out."   
  
"So you want that bitch?" Linsey hissed. "She can't give you what I can."   
  
"I don't care," he snarled. "Get out. Now."   
  
Kathryn stepped out of her hiding place, her features pale and drawn. "I thought you were my friend," she slurred, not able to control the inflection of her voice.   
  
Linsey tugged her clothes on with a growl. "In a harem, sweetie, there's no room for friendship." She stalked out of the room, pausing only long enough to spit at Kathryn's feet.   
  
The door slid shut behind her, and Kathryn went gray in the face, slumping towards the floor. Chakotay dove to catch her. "Gods, you're burning up!" he exclaimed.   
  
She ignored him, and said, "Nani is feeling better."   
  
"That's wonderful," he replied, "but you're sick. You're burning up with fever!"   
  
"I am not ill-- I'm just tired," she protested. "And cold."   
  
"That's because you have a fever, Kate. You need to rest, too. Come lie down," he instructed, carrying her to the bed, where he laid her down.   
  
"I am not sick!" she argued even as he pulled the covers over her.   
  
"You are," he replied firmly, gently restraining her when she tried to get up. "Do you want something to drink?"   
  
"No-- I want to get up because I am not sick!" she said, her voice rising with every word. "Let me go!" she yelled when he forcibly laid her back down.   
  
"Not until you get a good night's sleep," he said, holding her down by the shoulders.   
  
"This is ridiculous! I feel fine!" Kathryn exclaimed, fighting him. "I feel fine-- except for my head. . ." She groaned and whimpered, pressing the palm of her hand to her temple.   
  
"You know I'm right," Chakotay said softly.   
  
"I know," she whispered. "But someone has to take care of Nani. Tanya is so tired of helping."  
  
"I'll take care of her," he promised. "And I'll take care of you, too, until you feel better. Okay?"   
  
She nodded, letting him pull the covers back over her. "Nani likes dry toast in the morning, and she hates peas and liver."   
  
"All right," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll check on Nani, and then I'll be back, okay?"   
  
"Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes.   
  
"Sleep well."   
  
"Goodnight."   
  
  
  
The next few days came and went in brief flashes of memory for Kathryn. The virus had a doozy of an effect on her, possibly because she was older. It was a comfort, however, that Chakotay was there to sponge her forehead with a damp cloth, or hold a bowl for her to vomit into, or even just to talk to.   
  
His voice drifted to her, saying, "Kate, sweetheart, you need to wake up, love." She felt her eyes flitter open and could suddenly feel the hard rim of the glass that he held to her lips. The liquid was cool as it slid down her throat -- a welcome relief. She took a larger sip, and it went down the wrong tube. She began to cough and his arm shot around her waist, holding her up. "Are you okay?" he inquired when she'd stopped choking.   
  
"I'm fine," she moaned. "I feel better, but I'm still not great. How is Nani?"   
  
"She's very worried about you. Other than that, she's just fine," he replied with a smile.   
  
"How long have I been sick?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Almost a week," he answered, equally softly. He graced her forehead with a gentle kiss. "Your fever finally broke last night," he whispered. He kept upon his features a calm facade, refusing to let her know how close they had come to losing her in the last few days.   
  
"A week," she murmured, running a sweaty hand through her matted hair. "I've never been sick that long in my entire life!"   
  
"So you've set a personal record," he grinned, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "You know," he said with a light chuckle tinting his tone, "your daughter is really beginning to enjoy being around me."   
  
"I'm not surprised," Kathryn shot back. "After all, even I'm beginning to enjoy being around you," she teased, tracing the tattoo that graced his forehead.   
  
"Come now -- play fair," he whined, grinning.   
  
"No, you play fair," she insisted. "I'm still sick, remember?"   
  
"Well, you'd better rest up, kiddo, because I'm gonna wind up playing dirty real soon," he said, bringing his lips to hers for a lingering kiss that smouldered with the fire of their passion.   
  
  
  
Chakotay knocked once before entering and closing the door behind him. Kathryn put her hands indignantly upon her hips and grimaced when she saw the bowl of chicken noodle soup that rested upon the platter he carried.   
  
"You know, I always hated that stuff," she muttered in disgust, pointing at the bowl.   
  
He looked down at it, then back to her, then burst out laughing. "So did I," he confessed, setting the tray on the table. "In fact, I went vegetarian because of it." He came over and sat on the very edge of the bed. "How're you feeling?"   
  
"Much better, thank you," she replied. "But I am kind of bored," she complained.   
  
He fiegned thoughtfulness. "I do know a few games that would lessen the boredom," he teased with a wink and a devestating smile.   
  
"You are as bad as Tom," she said, turning her face away.   
  
"Ex-*CUSE* me?" he smarted back, not realizing that her statement had been made in jest.   
  
"I'm only kidding," she giggled, turning back and pulling him into a loving embrace. When they pulled away from one another, he lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly. Her lips parted involuntarily from the gentle probings of his tongue and she moaned as his hands roved over her body, touching her in the places she liked most, the ways she liked the most.   
  
It was a foreign concept to her for a master to actually take an interest in how she enjoyed being touched, but she found it an enjoyable change from the hell Tom had inflicted upon her for years.   
  
Every time she came, Chakotay's name was on her lips, expelled into the night with a force of love that could not be denied.   
  
As they lay together, entwined and sated, neither could say that their affair was based upon lust. Lust carried no true weight in a heart, but love, on the other hand, was the one force that denial would do nothing to abate.   
  
  
  
Something awful was going to happen -- Kathryn could feel it in her bones.   
  
Chakotay had gone to the surface of a planet to negotiate for supplies, leaving Kathryn and Puanani alone in his quarters, with no one to watch over them.   
  
And something was going to happen. Her gut instincts were never wrong.   
  
The doors to the main room hissed open, and she leapt to her feet, adrenaline coursing through her veins, setting her on edge. "Who's there?" she demanded.   
  
A form hovered in the shadows, attempting to avoid being seen, but when she called out, he left the darkness behind. He cracked a highly amused smile and growled, "So, my lovely Kathryn doesn't even recognize her master anymore."   
  
Taking a defensive posture, she snarled, "Get out. You have no right to be here."   
  
"Oh, but I do. Are you forgetting our precious little brat?" Tom's voice dripped with false love.   
  
"You've never given beans about Nani before," she threw back, backing towards her daughter's door. She would give her life to protect her child, and she knew it might just come to that. "Wait -- let me guess. You found someone who will pay top credit for her, right?" The unadulterated venom filled her, spurring her further into dangerous territory.   
  
The wildly furious look in Tom's eyes was enough to prove her assumption correct. "Get out of my way," he snapped, stepping forward and sending her flying across the room with one well-placed shove.   
  
He was pulling a helpless Puanani out of her room when Kathryn finally managed to regain her footing. She snatched a heavy vase from the tabletop and smashed it upside his head. That did nothing but enrage him further. He gestured wildly at her with a knife that he'd procured from somewhere, then pressed it to the girl's throat. "Move and she dies," he growled.   
  
"Mom!" Puanani shrieked in terror.   
  
Kathryn put her hands up into the air unhesitatinly, showing her defeat. "Don't hurt her, or your money will be gone," she warned.   
  
"If something happens to her, then I'll just sell you instead," he promised, heading towards the door. He let his guard down for an instant and she leapt on him, setting her daughter free. "Bitch," he screamed, slinging her roughly to the floor.   
  
He lunged for her with the knife, and she was powerless to stop him. When she'd hit the floor, she'd broken at least one rib, and she couldn't move to save herself as the knife plunged into her prone side.   
  
"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" Puanani screamed, hurtling herself into him. By the time their struggle was over, Tom was dead -- the victim of his own knife, and own hand. Puanani cradled a bleeding arm as she knealt beside her mother, who was unconscious.   
  
  
  
Chakotay raced into Sickbay, dread washing over him at the very thought that his beloved Kathryn was injured, perhaps even dead. Tuvok had neglected to relay which.   
  
The Doctor stopped him the instant he rushed through the door. "Where's the fire?" he snapped caustically.   
  
"Is she all right?" Chakotay asked anxiously.   
  
"YOur favorite and her daughter are recovering. Lieutenant Paris, however . . . "   
  
"Let me see them," CHakotay ordered, pushing the hologram aside. "Kathryn!" he exclaimed in joy when he reached her side. "You're all right!"   
  
"We're fine," Kathryn assured him, pulling him into a hug.   
  
"You're certain?" he asked, still in a state of almost-panic.   
  
"We're fine!" Puanani exclaimed, irritatedly fingering the delicate bridge of new skin that was growing over her cut. Seeing how much the couple wanted to be alone, she said, "I'm going into the office to replicate something to drink," and left.   
  
Kathryn chuckled at her daughter's almost-too-innocent attempt to leave them alone, but Chakotay's face remained grave. "Chakotay, I'm perfectly all right," she whispered in a heavy sigh.   
  
"What did he do to you?" he demanded.   
  
Taken aback by his demeanor, she told him in a rush. "But the Doctor repaired the damage," she assured him in little more than a murmur. "Don't be angry with me, because you knew as well as I did that this day would come, and that I had no choice but to protect my child," she said firmly, defiantly staring him down.   
  
Something deeply hidden in his heart suddently snapped, and a startling flow of tears coursed down his cheeks as he pulled her close to him. "Oh gods, Kate," he sobbed asgainst her shoulder. "No one would tell me what happened. I thought for certain that you'd be dead when I got here," he sobbed. "Oh, Kate, I love you so much . . . and Nani, too. I can't bear even the thought of losing you, my love," he professed in a whisper.   
  
"It isn't proper," she murmured, "but I love you, too, Chakotay . . . As much as I love Nani and our child."   
  
Chakotay stared at her in alarm. "Our child?" he echoed sharply.   
  
"Yes," she said, smiling. "Oh, darling, I only just found out right before you came in."   
  
"A baby?" he mumbled weakly. Rage abruptly colored his handsome features and he ground out between clenched teeth, "If Tom wasn't dead, I swear to the gods, I'd kill the bastard with my bare hands."   
  
"He is dead, and he can't hurt anyone anymore," Kathryn soothed. "Now, can we go home and talk? That hologram is giving me to creeps," she admitted sheepishly.   
  
"Yes, let's go home," he agreed.   
  
  
  
Their child was a beautiful boy who had his mother's firey spirit, blue eyes and fair complexion. Kolopak, as he was called, had his father's easy temperment and dark hair. The boy and his half-sister were inseperable, doting upon one another.   
  
Chakotay swore to the gods on the day of his son's birth that Kolopak would never have a harem.   
  
Voyager would soon resemble nothing more than a philisophical battleground.   
  
  
  
EL FINITO!


End file.
